Mr. Anderson
History Mr. Anderson was raised in a small village decently far from Falador The place was relatively peaceful and uneventful, though that didn't stop Mr. Andersons' father from training him in the art of swinging a weapon really hard. His last name Von Lubinus is the only thing left of his heritage. His great grandfather was apparently a great warrior or so the tales say. It is said that his swings were so powerful they could fling ogres over the battlefield and that only one man in history survived 3 of his swings. These are only a few of the tales though not many people know them or how true they are. When he reached adulthood, his father decided to leave home and to try his luck adventuring. Based on the fact that he did not return and that the only word from his was a single letter telling of the father failure, it is safe to assume that the father is not coming back. As for Mr. Anderson himself, he spent quite a bit of time doing odd jobs: Mining, Cutting trees, guarding farm animals, accompanying caravans. Most of the jobs were not particularly eventful, but they out food on the table. Eventually, though Mr. Anderson understood that this way of life will get him nowhere and decided to leave for Falador, where apparently a good sword arm is always needed to deal with ever escalating dangers. ---Mr. Andersons father's first and only letter--- "My son, I know growing up for you wasn't an easy task, please forgive me for leaving you alone in that house, but you must understand that I did it for you, for our family, at least what's left of it. Do you remember the tail of your great grandfather, they say he was a mighty warrior and many knew his name. His allies respected him, his enemies feared him and his swing were true and hit hard... Allass that was in the past, and barely anyone remembers our name anymore. His castle is mostly in ruins, and his legacy is all but gone from the minds of the people. My son, I wish for you to succeed where I failed, time is running out for me, and I'm afraid I'll never see you again, at least not in this life. I know you can revive our legacy and be a man worthy of respect, don't forget what I thought you before leaving, and find your way in this blasted world... May the great light shine your path..." Since coming to Falador, Mr. Anderson has been appointed as a Lieutenant of the Falador guards. Appearance Mr. Anderson is strongly build for a human, with brown long hair a short beard and blue eyes. His composure is, of a man who seems sure of himself. He wears full plate and carries around a small arsenal of weaponry on his person where ever he goes. Personality Mr. Anderson is a warrior sure of himself and his abilities to fight and win but does know when the odds are not in his favor. He's somewhat stubborn and maybe a bit boneheaded, but values loyalty and is not fond of deception. Some might notice that when he talks he refers to himself in the third person, though apparently, he is not aware of this fact and will deny any such allegations if asked. Friends Mr. Anderson at the moment has a few that he can call comrades: Richard - has been on an adventure with Mr. Anderson and has proven to be a reliable companion. Raffia - is his direct superior since appointing him Lieutenant of the Falador guards. Enemies Mr. Anderson is not aware of any specific enemies. Aspirations Mr. Anderon hopes to make his name great and for that reason there is a list of goals that should help. -Become a noble. -Slay a Dragon. -Become a high ranking official in Falador. -Form a squad that is loyal to him. -Become famous enough that people would start to recognize his abilities. Category:Old Lore